


Fashion Sense

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kyouya is forced into being a model.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club' nor am I profiting off this.

"I must refuse to wear this clothing. Whatever your mother might believe, purple should not be this shiny. Nor should pants be this tight." 

Kyoya pushes his glasses up, taking a long breath before he plucks at his waistband. It squeezes his finger and pinches, but gives little breathing room. 

"You still have time to get out of being her model." Kaoru eyes his waist beginning to change color. 

"Does Tamaki have anything to do with this?" 

Kaoru shrugs, grinning sheepishly. 

"Our mother wanted a model, but Hikaru has already paid her a favor and has gone into hiding." 

"I assure you that he will be found. But I still must refuse these pants."


End file.
